Digimon: Lords of the Frontier
by Destineylegend
Summary: A new threat emerges and enters the human world. Can the six kids plus the addition of the 4 other warriors, as well as a new digimon stop this new evil. Full summary inside, TakuyaxIzumi, and RanamonxOC. R&R.
1. Thunder and Earth! Battle in the Rain!

Disclaimer: I own Skelamon, Psycomon, Drakenmon, Infernomon, the names George, Mark, Rana, and Arema. I don't own the others.

Summary: Theres a new threat looming which enters the real world and has a deadly plan. Now, the six kids will have to find their spirits and ally themselves with the four warriors, as well as a new friend who knows all too well this new threat. Can these 11 warriors combat the evil that is looming over both worlds and stop the six most powerful digimon. It's a battle that will test all their powers in strength. Can they win? You must stay tuned and find out, as the ultimate battle finally begins. Also the kids attend school, and deal with emotions, so much happens, but they must endure and fight to save both the human world and the digital world. TakuyaxIzumi and RanamonxOC. Get ready for the fun, because it begins now.

A/N: This is a new story idea I had, and just had to get it on paper, if you guys think something should be different, please advise me. I want you guys to like my new story. So, read on and review, this is the first exciting chapter.

* * *

(Digimon Frontier opening music)

Chapter 1

Thunder and Earth! The Battle in the Rain!

Ophanimon stood rigid as she saw a light shoot into the sky. This light came from one of the seven towers, which were given to the chosen digimon who would work under that of the celestial angels. "This is not good," she muttered. Her eyes glanced up briefly, and she could see the gate to the real world opening.

"Are they actually going through with their plan?" Cherubimon asked from behind Ophanimon.

"It appears so," Ophanimon growled.

"I guess we made a mistake to put them in charge of specific areas of the digital world," Seraphimon commented.

"Well, only six of them have become obsessed with power," Ophanimon said.

"Who didn't?" Cherubimon asked.

"Infernomon," Ophanimon answered.

"Well, at least we have one of them on our side," Seraphimon said.

"What do we do though?" Cherubimon asked.

"Maybe we should send the spirits to the human world," Seraphimon suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Ophanimon nodded.

"The six that belonged to the children can return to them as well," Cherubimon commented.

"I agree, and I've already taken to that," Ophanimon said. She lifted her hands, and the human and beast spirits of fire, light, wind, ice, thunder, and darkness appeared. "I've already told them my plan."

"What about the others?" Seraphimon asked.

"What about us sugar?" came the accented voice of Ranamon.

"We are sending you to the human world," Ophanimon said.

"What for?" Arbormon asked, taking his position beside Ranamon.

"You need to help the kids fight against a new threat," Seraphimon answered.

"Shouldn't we know threat?" Grumblemon asked in his weird sounding voice.

"Thy don't need to know, thy just do what thy is being told," Mercurymon said.

"You are right Mercurymon," Ophanimon said. "Besides, I really can't say what this threat really is, I sense something more."

"So, how are we going to get around the human world without them knowing that we are digimon, huh sugar?" Ranamon asked.

"You will have to be in disguise," Ophanimon replied.

"Huh?" Grumblemon asked dumbfounded, like he never heard the word before.

"Idiot," Mercurymon grumbled. He lifted his right hand to his chin in thought. "You want us, to disguise thyselves as simple humans."

"Right," Ophanimon nodded. "I'll give you that power now, but I should tell you, I don't know what will happen to your spirits when you enter the portal."

"What do you mean?" Arbormon asked.

"Your spirits will scatter from your body, and its up to you to find your human and beast spirits again," Ophanimon said. "But, they will be together, so you don't need to go looking elsewhere for your beast spirit once you get your human."

"We understand sugar," Ranamon nodded.

"What about the other spirits of the other warriors?" Mercurymon asked.

"I'll send them through after you go, they will reveal themselves to the children when they need them," Ophanimon said.

"Fine, so turn us into humans," Ranamon said. Ophanimon lifted her hands, and a small light engulfed the digimon in front of her. In an instant they were now in human form. Arbormon was a boy, around the same age as the older kids. He was strong built, and looked like a football player, he had short brown hair, and a lean looking face.

Grumblemon turned into a boy, same age as Tommy. He was short in stature, and wore a red cap over his brown hair, and his nose was a little longer than normal humans, but it still fit the look of him.

Mercurymon was a boy, same age as Arbormon. He wore a green shirt, with grey coloring on different parts of the shirt. He wore green pants, and had on a green cap. His hair was colored in a mix of dark green and light green, somewhere in between.

Ranamon was a regular girl, same age as the others, beside Grumblemon. She had on a blue shirt, and blue jeans. She had blue colored hair, which went down to a little bit above the middle of her back. "I look beautiful," she said delighted.

"Ask if thy care woman," Mercurymon snapped.

"Jeez, you are really mean," Ranamon fumed.

"Does thy really care, how mean I am," Mercurymon said.

"Enough bickering," Cherubimon snapped.

"You will need names to complete the illusion," Seraphimon commented.

"Hmmm…I would like to be called George," Grumblemon said.

"I'll name my self Arema," Arbormon nodded.

"Mark, plan and simple my name is," Mercurymon said.

"I'll be called Rana," Ranamon smiled.

"Thyself is an idiot," Mercurymon grumbled.

"Hmm, how come sugar?" Ranamon asked.

"You just took off three letters," Arbormon said. "Right Mercurymon?"

"Do you have to ask if thy is right all the time," Mercurymon groaned. "But, thy are right."

"So what, I want to keep it plan and simple," Ranamon pouted.

"Me don't really care about conversation any more," Grumblemon said. "Me ready to go kick some digital ass."

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Ophanimon shouted.

"Yes mistress Ophanimon?" Bokomon asked.

"Would you two like to see your friends again?" Ophanimon asked the two. Bokomon's eyes lit up, while Neemon looked confused as usual.

"We have friends," the dense digimon said. Bokomon had an angry look as he grabbed the seam of Neemon's pants and pulled hard, making a snapping noise. "Ow!"

"You idiot, don't you remember the kids, the ones you saved the digital world?" Bokomon asked. Neemon thought a while before he opened his eyes.

"Holy socks! We get to see friends again!" Neemon cheered as he began to dance.

"Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you," Bokomon muttered.

"Because you love me," Neemon said simply.

"Umm…no," Bokomon said as he turned away.

"Aw, why not?" Neemon groaned.

"Will you two stop arguing so we can go," Ranamon snarled.

"Human Ranamon not as scary as Ranamon," Neemon said.

"What, I'm not scary!" Ranamon shouted. "I'll show you scary." She began to run after Neemon while the others just watched with sweatdrops.

"Sometimes me wonder who is worse," Grumblemon muttered.

"I agree," Bokomon nodded.

"Enough! Follow me now!" Ophanimon commanded. Ranamon stopped chasing Neemon, and the two returned to the others. She then floated off, the others trailing behind her. After a while the group found themselves at a portal, which showed the small forest outside of Shibuya.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," Seraphimon said.

"Good luck. All of you," Cherubimon said. The group nodded and together, they left through the portal. There was a bright light, and they appeared on the other side. They could feel that they were empty somehow, their spirits had been scattered like Ophanimon thought.

"Great, now we got to split up and find our spirits," Rana groaned.

"Don't think it be too hard Rana," George said, trying to keep the illusion alive, incase someone was nearby. Mark turned back slightly and saw Ophanimon as she through the spirits of the six other warriors, which scattered over the city, waiting for the chosen kids to find them again. Ophanimon nodded, and the portal closed, sealing off them from the digital world.

"Ok, we have to split up for now," Mark said. "And remember to use your human names, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves."

"Right!" the others saluted. And with that, they headed down into the city, and to search for their spirits and the chosen kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infernomon stood at the top of his tower, gazing out at where his brother was opening the portal. "Drakenmon, why are you doing this?" he asked himself. He heard another sound and turned to see the celestial angels move away from a portal that began to close. "They must be sending the warriors to stop my brother. Little good that will do." Infernomon turned from the view and made up his mind. "Guess I'm heading off to the real world."

Infernomon walked softly down the stairs, his eyes turned slightly as a Agumon walked up to him. "Lord Infernomon?" he asked.

"Get the device ready," Infernomon commanded.

"Sir?" Agumon asked.

"I'm going to the human world," Infernomon answered.

"Why?" Agumon asked.

"My brother is preparing his attack," Infernomon simply said.

"I still can't believe the other six would betray the digital world like they are," Agumon commented.

"Its pretty simple, they have become too obsessed with power," Infernomon said.

"I guess," Agumon groaned.

"Now, go get the device ready, I want to leave as soon as possible," Infernomon commanded again.

"Lord!" Agumon saluted as he turned and headed off too the device, preparing it for departure. Infernomon turned slightly to gaze out the window, a stern look on his face.

"You better be ready brother, I'm coming to kill you," Infernomon growled. He then turned on his heels and marched towards the center of the castle, he was going to be leaving in an hour, and he had to be ready to leave at the moment the gate opened. He narrowed his eyes slightly, this is the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone tower was situated in the middle of the ocean, near the area known as Shibuya, which is a district of Tokyo. At the top of the tower was a circular room with many buttons and windows. In the center was a dragon shaped chair, sitting in the chair was Drakenmon, the most powerful lord of the digital world, which they were called by the celestial angles, who are higher up than the lords themselves. Around him were five different colored pads. Four of them were activated and showing four different figures each. Do to the holograms, and the dark lighting, it was impossible to tell their features. "Everything going according to plan?" he asked the four figures.

"I have located the digital artifact in the northern part of this world," the first figure spoke.

"Very good, my friend, head to the location you were giving and prepare construction north of the tower," Drakenmon commanded.

"Lord!" the figure saluted as his image disappeared.

"Next?" Drakenmon asked.

"The Eastern artifact has been found," the second one said.

"Good, now come and begin construction east of the tower," Drakenmon commanded again.

"Sir!" the figure saluted as he disappeared.

"Are you done with the southern sector?" Drakenmon asked.

"All most sir, I'll be done momentarily," the third figure answered.

"Hurry, and when you find it, begin construction south of the tower," Drakenmon said.

"Understood!" the third figure saluted as he disappeared as well.

"Progress on the western end?" Drakenmon asked the last figure.

"It's been a pain in the ass," the fourth one replied. "These pitiful mortals keep interrupting and shooting at me with weird devices."

"Shouldn't be a problem for you, huh Skelamon?" Drakenmon asked the now identified digimon.

"No, but it is just annoying," Skelamon groaned.

"Whatever, find the artifact quickly and begin construction," Drakenmon ordered.

"Understood my lord," Skelamon bowed as he disappeared.

"Almost completed," Drakenmon told himself.

"Why do they get all the fun?" a voice asked from the location of the fifth pad, which was colored pink.

"Are you bored my dear Psycomon?" Drakenmon asked as a womanly figure clad in pink armor, and had gold hair, which was barley visible under the helmet. She wore a pink helmet, which covered everything but the lower half of her face, below her face. As she walked in front of Drakenmon. On the top of her helmet was a large "P", which was the source of some of her attacks. She also had the same letter on each of her gauntlets.

"Of course I'm bored, I want to do something my darling Drakenmon," Psycomon pouted.

"Indeed," Drakenmon mused. "Very well, I have a job for you."

"Really?" Psycomon asked hopefully.

"Yes, I want you, and your men to destroy the brats and their spirits," Drakenmon said. "I can't have them ruin our plans, am I right?"

"Of course you're right," Psycomon replied. "I'll destroy them, and when I do, maybe we can go out and celebrate."

"Sure, whatever," Drakenmon smirked. Psycomon bowed slightly and ported out of the room. "Pathetic girl, always trying to get me to say I love her. She should learn by now, I'll never love her. She is only a pawn to me in this entertaining game. Nothing more." Drakenmon gave a short laugh as he brought up a picture on the screen in front of him. "Let's see how well she does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J.P. looked up in the sky, and a small groan escaped his mouth. "Can't believe its raining," he mumbled. He tried to preoccupy his thoughts with those of Izumi, who he still had a major crush on by the way. He also remembered his first real friends: Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tomoki. He remembered their adventures through the digital world, which they didn't tell anyone about by the way. They wouldn't believe them even if they did. It had been one year since their trip their, and J.P. was now in 8th grade. Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, and Kouichi were in 7th grade, while Tomoki, the youngest of the group, was in 3rd grade(don't know how old Tomoki actually is, so if anyone knows, please tell me).

J.P. stopped when he heard a sound approaching him, "What's that?" A second later he could make out a giant black and grey beetle looking thing flying towards him, and it was big. "That can't be a digimon…can it?" Once the figure got closer he could tell that it was in fact a digimon. "How did it get here?" He jumped to the side quickly when the beetle flew near him, missing J.P. with his claws. "This is bad. I wish I could spirit evolve."

"J.P.!" a voice called from the side of him. He turned to see Bokomon and Neemon running towards him.

"You guys, how did you get here?" J.P. asked.

"Ophanimon sent us, as well as the legendary warriors, which are now separated from each other," Bokomon explained. "You have to find the spirits and stop a new threat to both the human world and the digital world."

"Great," J.P. groaned. He just wanted his spirit back, not to fight against a new threat. "Is it more powerful than Lucemon?"

"I think so," Bokomon nodded.

"Damn," J.P. groaned.

"Umm…Bokomon, what is that?" Neemon asked. Bokomon followed the finger and saw the giant beetle head towards them.

"No way, that's a GranKuwagamon!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"GranKuwagamon?" J.P. asked.

"Yes, a mega level insect digimon. He uses his giant pincers to crush his prey. His X Scissor Claw will devastate any opponent," Bokomon explained. The giant beetle digimon turned sharply and flew towards the three at a fast pace.

"Shit!" J.P. growled. He bent down quickly and grabbed Bokomon and Neemon before jumping to the side, barley missing the pincers. GranKuwagamon let out a screech as he turned back around, landing on the ground in the process.

"Give me the spirits now!" GranKuwagamon demanded.

"I don't know where the spirits are you overgrown insect!" J.P. challenged. "And even if I did, I wouldn't give them to the likes of you! Who are you working for?!"

"That's none of your concern pathetic human!" GranKuwagamon roared. "I'll absorb your data, making it easier to find the spirits!"

"Just try it!" J.P. exclaimed.

"Fine! I will!" GranKuwagamon accepted as he charged towards J.P. GranKuwagamon slashed with his claws, which J.P. dodged, barely.

"This is bad," Bokomon shivered. "If he doesn't get the spirit, he is done for."

"That bad?" Neemon said with a tilt of the head.

"You idiot," Bokomon mumbled. He pulled the seam of Neemon's pants, and then let go, making a snapping noise. J.P. jumped at GranKuwagamon who knocked him towards Bokomon and Neemon without even breaking a sweat.

"You pathetic human! You can't hurt me with that!" GranKuwagamon grinned. **X ****Scissor Claw**! An energy field began to surround the insect digimon's pincers, and then he fired a beam at the three friends. They jumped to the side to dodge the attack, when they turned around to face the explosion that soon followed; they saw the area in ruins, pieces of the fence lying around the small area.

"That's powerful," J.P. commented.

"You got that right," Bokomon nodded.

"We have to be more careful or this entire world will be just one big wasteland," J.P. said as he gritted his teeth.

"Correct, we can't let them destroy this world," Bokomon nodded with determination.

"Umm…guys?" Neemon asked, his voice shivering slightly.

"What is it idiot?" Bokomon asked the yellow digimon.

"Look," Neemon said. The two others turned and saw an angry GranKuwagamon glaring at them.

"Don't ignore me mortals!" GranKuwagamon screeched. He charged forward quickly, towards J.P. knocking him over the fence, and into the ground behind. He then turned to Bokomon and Neemon with an evil glint in his eyes, "Time for a snack."

"This is bad," Bokomon shivered as he backed up a ways.

"Y-Yeah," Neemon agreed. J.P. glanced up and saw GranKuwagamon approach Bokomon and Neemon.

"N-No, my friends," J.P. breathed, a slight bruise on his arm. "I can't let them down. I just can't. I need your help Beetlemon!" A strong light began to glow, and J.P. turned to see two spirits floating before him. They were Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon, the spirits of thunder. "My spirits," he whispered. His phone began to glow, and he pulled it out to see that it turned into a D-Tector. J.P. grabbed the device and aimed it at the two spirits which entered the device. **Execute! Spirit Evolution….Beetlemon!** J.P. exclaimed. He flew in front of GranKuwagamon and grabbed the pincers.

"Sorry, but that's as far as you go," Beetlemon challenged.

"Insignificant brat!" GranKuwagamon roared.

"Watch your tongue," Beetlemon said. He lifted up GranKuwagamon and tossed him into the ground. An electrical charge began to surround Beetlemon's horn as he charged at GranKuwagamon. **Lightning Blitz**! The attack sent GranKuwagamon flying backwards and threw several trees.

"Damn, that hurt," GranKuwagamon groaned.

"Ready for more?" Beetlemon asked.

"You little bug! I'll squash you!" GranKuwagamon roared. **X Scissor Claw**! He shot another energy blast at Beetlemon, which hit its mark and sent Beetlemon backwards.

"Come on Beetlemon!" Bokomon cheered.

"What going on?" a voice asked. Bokomon and Neemon turned to see Grumblemon in his human form, George.

"GranKuwagamon and Beetlemon are in battle right now," Bokomon explained.

"Me should help them!" George shouted as he ran towards the fighting.

"But Grumblemon-" Bokomon began.

"Not Grumblemon at moment, only George!" he called back to the two digimon.

"Whatever, but what about your spirit?!" Bokomon asked.

"Don't need spirit, me trash guy without it!" George called back. He got closer and jumped towards GranKuwagamon who saw him and struck his claw downward. Smashing the boy into a huge hole.

"Shit, you hurt that innocent kid!" Beetlemon snarled.

"He shouldn't have tried to fight me," GranKuwagamon laughed.

"Loser," Beetlemon growled. He lunged at the insect digimon, and the fight began again. Meanwhile, George opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where at?" he asked no one in particular. He then saw two lights shining from either side of him. He looked left and right, and saw his human and beast spirits, the warriors of earth. "Look what me found, guess me can fight now." He extended his two hands and grasped both spirits, which entered into his body. He then jumped out of the whole, the others looking at him with wide eyes.

"The kid's alright," Beetlemon breathed. George was suddenly surrounded by a series of fractal codes.

**Spirit Evolution!** George commanded. In an instant he was back to his digimon form, **Grumblemon!** He landed beside Beetlemon and smirked at GranKuwagamon. "Me back, and me going to kick your digital ass."

"Bring it short stuff," GranKuwagamon snarled.

"Are you on our side?" Beetlemon asked.

"Yep, me on side of other warriors. Now, let's make evil insect disappear," Grumblemon grinned.

"Can't argue with that," Beetlemon shrugged. The two warriors got ready, and lunged towards GranKuwagamon, ready to end the battle for good. **Thunder Fist**! Beetlemon punched GranKuwagamon with an electric charged fist, sending him backwards.

**Jack in the Box**! came a voice from behind GranKuwagamon while he was still flying backwards. He glanced back and saw Grumblemon jump out of a hole and smash him with his hammer. "Me got you good."

"You little gnome! I'll teach you!" GranKuwagamon yelled.

"You know, you yell to much," Beetlemon said. GranKuwagamon turned to see Beetlemon charge him. **Proton Slam**! Beetlemon ran hard into GranKuwagamon and sent him skidding across the ground, leaving a trail of dirt and rock.

**Seismic Sledge**!Grumblemon commanded. He lifted out a hammer from his armor and extended it slightly, and then smashed it hard onto GranKuwagamon, which created a huge hole. "Now then, time to change things up a little. **Grumblemon, slide evolution…Gigasmon!**

"Uh-oh," GranKuwagamon muttered.

"Time to shake things up a bit," Gigasmon chuckled. **Quagmire Twister**! He took his arms back and began to spin like a tornado as he ran into GranKuwagamon and knocked him hard into the air.

"My turn to get down to business," Beetlemon grinned. **Beetlemon, slide evolution…MetalKabutarimon!** He landed on the ground and glanced up at GranKuwagamon. "Time for some fireworks. **BoloThunder**!" He lifted his two arms and shot an energy strike that smashed into GranKuwagamon, sending him higher.

"My turn again!" Gigasmon grinned. He jumped into the air and made a single fist with both hands. **Tectonic Slam**!He then slammed his hands downward, landing on the ground and creating a huge hole, GranKuwagamon in the center. "Finish it!"

"Right," MetalKabutarimon nodded. He got into position and opened his targeting visor, which showed that he was charging up. As soon as GranKuwagamon lifted up he chuckled. "So long." GranKuwagamon turned backwards and saw a giant cannon ready to fire.

"Damn," GranKuwagamon simply said.

**Electron Cannon**!MetalKabutarimon shot the cannon which engulfed GranKuwagamon and created a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared, the fractal code for the insect digimon was visible. **MetalKabutarimon, slide evolution…Beetlemon!** "It's time that you be purified evil insect!" He brought out his D-Tector and slashed it downward and then to the side. "Fractal Code…digitize!" The fractal code entered the D-Tector, and GranKuwagamon turned into an egg and disappeared from the human world, returning to the digital world to be reborn. Beetlemon sighed as he became J.P. again. He looked to the side to see Gigasmon also turn back into a human.

"So, why are you in human form?" J.P. asked.

"Ophanimon's idea, said it would be easier to move around if we were humans instead of our digimon form," George said. "Call me George while me human."

"Okay," J.P. nodded. "We should contact the others so we can tell them what is happening."

"Me agree with you," George nodded. "Let's go."

"Right," Bokomon said.

"Too where?" Neemon asked.

"My house for now, it's getting late, and we should get to bed," J.P. explained.

"Ok, off to fatso's home!" George cheered.

"Hey!" J.P. snapped.

"Don't be mad at me," George said. "Not me fault that you fat."

"Whatever, let's just get going, the police might come to check on the explosions," J.P. explained.

"Right, we leave now," George said. With that, the four people headed off to J.P.'s house, not aware of a pink armored person watching them leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Psycomon stared at a card that showed a picture of GranKuwagamon on it. "Pathetic insect. Beaten by a bunch of snotty kids." The card turned into flames, which symbolized his defeat at the hand of the humans. "I should focus on the weakest one now." She pulled out a list and looked at it, until she found the name of the one she was looking for. She then glanced through her cards, which held each of her servants. "This'll do." She held the card up, and released the digimon inside, which was covered by the dark lighting. Making it impossible to tell the digimon's features.

"Yes my lady?" the digimon asked.

"I want you to find this boy," Psycomon said as she held up a picture. "His name is Tomoki Himi, and I want him eliminated, and his fractal code absorbed."

"Understood!" the digimon bowed.

"And last thing, don't and I repeat, don't let him find the spirit of Ice," Psycomon warned.

"I'll destroy him fast my lady," the digimon said before disappearing in a burst of fire.

"Soon, I'll destroy the rest of those kids, once and for all," Psycomon laughed. She turned slightly and vanished into the night.

To be continued……………………………….

* * *

Tomoki: Things are getting out of control, and a new digimon attacks while I'm at the park with my family. I hope I can protect them, and its also time for me to show my brother, Utaka, that I'm not scared anymore. It's time to spirit evolve and take out the trash. 

Arbormon: And don't worry, I'll be there to help. Just hope I can find my spirit, can't do much in this human form. This will be interesting.

Takuya: Next time-Strong as Wood! Hard as Ice! This is going to be exciting, trust me on that one.


	2. Strong as Wood!  Hard as Ice!

Disclaimer: I only own the digimon Liarkmon. The other characters don't belong to me, except for those I mentioned last chapter.

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of my digimon story, I hope it is as good as the last one. Well, please read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

(Digimon Frontier opening music)

Chapter 2

Strong as Wood! Hard as Ice!

The last bell of the day finally sounded, signaling the end of class for the day. Tomoki was placing his books back in his backpack, before he left for the day. He glanced to the side to see some of his classmates walking up to him. "Hey Tomoki, doing anything this weekend?" one of the boys asked.

"Why?" Tomoki replied with a question as he placed his big orange hat on his head.

"Because, we are having a party this weekend, its Blain's birthday after all," another kid answered.

"Sorry, I can't make it," Tomoki said.

"Why?" the third kid asked.

"I'm meeting some friends at the harbor," was Tomoki's simple response.

"Who are these friends?" the first kid asked.

"Their just friends, sorry, but I have to get going," Tomoki said as he made his way out of the classroom. His friends sighed and left shortly after he did. Tomoki exited the building and began heading towards his home. Utaka was coming home today, and the whole family would be heading to the park for a picnic, and some relaxation. As Tomoki continued to walk, he remembered what J.P. had said last night. He had told them to meet him at the harbor this weekend, he had something interesting to show them. Tomoki placed his hand on his chin as he thought about what it could be. After a few minutes, he finally reached his house, and quickly got inside. He headed up the stairs to his room and tossed his bag onto his bed, before running back downstairs to see his family.

"Well, if it isn't little Tomoki," Utaka laughed as he walked up to his brother and pat his head.

"I'm not little Utaka, I'm bigger now, and I'm not scared of anything anymore," Tomoki growled.

"Whatever you say little man," Utaka laughed. Tomoki growled slightly before turning to his parents.

"Let's get to the park," Tomoki told them.

"Sure," Tomoki's dad said. He then turned to Utaka, "Care to drive?"

"Sure," Utaka said as he walked outside to his car. He got in the driver's seat, his brother sitting beside him and his parents in the back. "All right, here we go." Utaka then pulled the car out of the driveway and began to the drive towards the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arema entered the park and glanced around slightly. "Wood, good place for spirit, right?" he said slightly as he began to walk around the park. "Can't believe Grumblemon found spirit first, how annoying." He continued to walk until he caught a glimpse of a figure covered in fire entering the park from the far side, away from all the other people that were in the park at the time. "Meramon," Arema said softly. "Can't do anything until I find spirit, so I'll just leave him alone for now." He turned away from the fire digimon and walked towards another part of the park, hoping he would find his spirit soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infernomon stood at the edge of a large drawing which situated in the middle of the room. Above the drawing was a large device that covered the entire ceiling. "Is it almost ready?" the flame digimon asked his subordinates.

"Yes Lord Infernomon, it will be ready in 5 minutes," a Candlemon answered the question.

"Good," Infernomon said. He walked over to a small video screen and began to enter in the place for which he wanted to go. After that was done, he began to scan the surrounding area of Tokyo too find out where his brother was. The screen burst into static when he got towards the ocean, and he wondered if that meant that Drakenmon was somewhere near the ocean.

"Lord, we have finished preparations," Agumon said as he walked up to the flame digimon. Infernomon nodded and turned towards the machine.

"All right, clear away from the drawing," Infernomon ordered. The digimon quickly scattered to the edge of the drawing and watched as Infernomon stepped into the center. He raised his hand and motioned to Agumon, who simply nodded and pressed the button. The gears of the device began to turn, and an electric charged beam shot down and engulfed Infernomon in its blinding light. A few seconds later Infernomon disappeared, heading for Shibuya, and leaving the room in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoki and his family finally reached the park and headed out to find a good spot to lay the blanket for the picnic. Tomoki stood away from the others and began looking around the place. He spotted a boy with brown hair and some muscles adorning his body. "Hey," Tomoki said. The boy turned towards the young boy, and his eyes widened.

"Your young Tomoki, right?" the boy asked.

"Umm…yes, and you sound familiar as well," Tomoki said with confusion.

"Well, I should, I'm Arbormon after all," the boy said.

"What?!" Tomoki exclaimed. "But, you are human."

"Ophanimon said we should be in disguise, and help you guys defeat new threat," Arbormon said. "Oh, and call me Arema while we are in public."

"Uh, sure, but what is this new threat?" Tomoki asked.

"Hell if I know," Arema said shortly. "But it seems that it is scaring Ophanimon and the other angels." Tomoki opened his mouth to ask another question, until a large explosion sounded from somewhere in the park. Tomoki's eyes widened when he noticed that the sound was coming from near where his family was. He quickly turned and began running towards the explosion. "What's wrong?!" Arema called after him. Sighing, he quickly ran after the young boy, hoping it wasn't that Meramon, they couldn't handle him if it was. Tomoki entered the clearing to see a digimon covered in fire standing in front of his family.

"You know where the kid with the spirit is, tell me!" Meramon commanded.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Utaka said as he got in front of his mother and father.

"Fine, I guess I'll just take your fractal code," Meramon snarled. He lifted his hand, forming a fireball in the process. Before he could throw it however, he felt an object hit him, and stop his concentration. Meramon turned to where the object was thrown from, and saw the young boy he was looking for. "Hah, looks like I found you."

"Get away from my family," Tomoki snarled. His parents and Utaka glanced at him and were shocked to see that there little Tomoki was standing up to the monster.

"Make me then shrimp," Meramon laughed. Tomoki jumped forward and punched at the fire digimon who simply dodged it, grabbing the boy's arm as well. "Too slow kid." He then threw the kid into the trunk of a tree. "Now, stay there while I take the fractal code of your family." Meramon turned back to facing the three humans in front of him and began to charge up another fireball attack. Utaka glanced at Tomoki and swallowed hard.

"P-Please…stop this," Utaka begged.

"Sorry, no can do," Meramon laughed. Before he could launch another attack, a muscular boy ran into the fire digimon, knocking him back. "Damn brat," the fire digimon groaned. He took his left leg back and smashed his foot into the boy's head, sending him sprawling into the middle of a group of trees. "Now then, I'll take care of you guys and then take care of the little heroes." Meramon was about to launch another attack, when Tomoki stood in front of him again.

"Over my dead body you stupid hothead," Tomoki growled.

"Very well, that can be arranged," Meramon laughed as he prepared to throw a fireball at the boy. His grin widened when he threw the ball at Tomoki. "Now die! **Fireball**!" Tomoki shut his eyes ready for the attack, until he felt something lift into his hands. He opened them slowly to see a green light appear and block the attack. He glanced down to see a D-Tector situated in his left hand.

"My D-Tector," Tomoki cried with surprise. He brought it in front of him, and saw the images of his two spirits. "All right hothead, it's time I put out your fire." Meramon stepped back a little, his eyes wide with terror.

"Uh-oh," was all Meramon said as he saw the light cover up Tomoki.

**Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution….Korikakumon!** Tomoki commanded. In a few seconds, a giant white beast digimon stood in front of the fire digimon. "I won't let you hurt my family," he growled in his beastly voice.

"T-Tomoki," Utaka whispered as he gazed at the monster in front of him. Korikakumon turned slightly, a grin on his face.

"Don't worry brother, I'll take this guy out," the beast digimon said.

"Take me out, just try it!" Meramon roared. **Fireball**! He threw another fire attack at Korikakumon, who stood his ground as the attack collided with him, not even leaving a scratch. "I'll kill you!" **Fire Blast**! The flames on Meramon's body increased as he charged straight for Korikakumon.

"Fool," the beast digimon growled. **Frozen Arrowheads**! Korikakumon shot out his braids and wrapped them around the fire digimon's body, putting out the huge flames in the process. He then lifted up the digimon and threw him through a few trees, which broke on impact and fell on top of the downed digimon. "Takes care of that." Korikakumon turned to his family and walked towards them. Before he got to close to them, he heard the trees break away suddenly. He glanced back to see Meramon with an angry look on his face.

"I'll destroy you!" the flame digimon roared. He was suddenly surrounded by a dome of fractal codes, which began to expand. **Meramon, digivolve to…SkullMeramon!** When the code disappeared, Meramon was replaced by a bulky digimon covered in blue fire, and wrapped with chains. **Metal Fireball**! SkullMeramon shot a ball of melted metal at Korikakumon, which hit its mark and knocked the huge digimon across the ground. SkullMeramon then jumped towards the downed beast digimon and began to unravel one of his chains. **Flame Chain**! The attack smashed against the beast digimon, making it roar in pain.

"Tomoki!" Utaka and his parents called out to the digimon. Arema opened his eyes slightly and saw the downed Korikakumon, and the SkullMeramon that was pounding the beast relentlessly. Korikakumon managed to get a foot under SkullMeramon, and kick him up into the air. He then took his fist back and punched the digimon across the ground. Korikakumon took his head back and called into the air.

**Avalanche Axes**! Korikakumon commanded. Two axes fell down in front of the beast digimon who lifted them up and began to swing them furiously. The attack shot an arrow made out of ice and snow straight for SkullMeramon. When the attack collided, it dissolved like it was nothing.

"Hahaha!" SkullMeramon laughed evilly. "My body is so hot, that ice attacks don't work at all against me!" Korikakumon growled as he prepared to run straight for the burning digimon. Arema gritted his teeth as he got up and glared at the digimon in front of him.

"I have to help Korikakumon, I just have to," Arema muttered. Two sets of lights shot out from under the trees near him, knocking them over in the process. His eyes widened when he saw his human and beast spirits floating in front of him. Arema then smirked as he grabbed both spirits, which entered into his body. **Spirit Evolution! **Arema commanded. In a few seconds, he had returned to his digimon form, **Arbormon!** "Look whose back!" Arbormon opened his mouth slightly, **Blockade Seed**! A seed type bomb shot out, and once it made contact with SkullMeramon's body, it opened to release a ton of vines, which wrapped around the blue flamed digimon, and began to drain him of energy.

"What the hell, get these off me," SkullMeramon roared. Arbormon then appeared beside Korikakumon.

"Time to slip into something a little more comfortable. **Arbormon, slide evolution….Petaldramon!**" Arbormon was replaced by a giant wood looking lizard with red petals around his face. "Now, this is more like it," the giant digimon stated. Korikakumon ran forward and took his axes back.

**Avalanche Axes**! Korikakumon commanded. He began to slash furiously at SkullMeramon, making him growl in pain. He then lifted the axes down and tossed him into the air. "All right Petaldramon, finish this up."

"With pleasure," Petaldramon grinned. **Leaf Cyclone**! The giant digimon stood on his hind legs, and then launched a cyclone of wind and leaves. The attack connected with SkullMeramon and made his fractal code visible. "All right then kid, you're up."

**Korikakumon, slide evolution….Kumamon!** the white bear digimon stated as he appeared on the battle field. Utaka and his parents were shocked to see their little Tomoki fighting so bravely. "All right, you have caused enough trouble today. Disappear and be purified evil flame. Fractal Code…digitize!" SkullMeramon's fractal code left his body and entered Kumamon's D-Tector. The little bear digimon then returned back into Tomoki. Petaldramon sighed as he to turned back into his human form.

"Wow Tomoki! I didn't know you could do that!" Utaka exclaimed. Tomoki smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"See Utaka, I'm brave now," Tomoki laughed.

"We can see that," Tomoki's mom said. She then turned to the other boy. "And who are you."

"Oh, I'm an old enemy of Tomoki turned friend, right?" Arema said in his weird sounding way, which confused the three humans.

"He's just a friend, don't mind how he talks," Tomoki laughed. "Mind if he stays with us for a little while?"

"Umm…sure, we have room," Tomoki's dad said.

"All right, let's get home," Tomoki said.

"What about the picnic," Utaka asked.

"Oh, right, care to eat with us as well?" Tomoki asked Arema.

"Sure," the boy said. He got up and followed Tomoki and his family to the picnic spot. Glad to finally be eating something after so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Psycomon growled slightly as she slammed her hands on the ground. "Damn kids, they keep finding their spirits." Psycomon got off the ground and headed towards an enclosed place. "And I bet Drakenmon was watching the whole time. He is probably disappointed." Psycomon lifted her head back and gave a loud scream. "Damn, why can't anything go right." She lifted her right hand and snapped her fingers. The "P" on her right gauntlet began to glow, and a dark portal appeared in front of her, I need to go complain to Drakenmon, I need his help." She then stepped through the portal and disappeared from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakenmon growled softly as he watched SkullMeramon being defeated. A screen appeared shortly afterwards, which had the images of all ten human spirits and beast spirits. Beetlemon, MetalKabutarimon, Grumblemon, Gigasmon, Kumamon, Korikakumon, Arbormon, and Petaldramon all had huge 'X's marked through their pictures. He glanced back slightly to see Psycomon enter his chamber. "I'm sorry my lord," she quickly apologized. "I failed two times in a row."

"Don't worry my dear Psycomon, I have a little friend that can destroy Kouji and Kouichi easily," Drakenmon laughed.

"Oh, do tell," Psycomon said excitedly. Drakenmon lifted his hand and snapped loudly. In a few seconds, a tall slender digimon with slight muscles on his body appeared in front of Drakenmon. The right half of his body was completely black, and he had eerie red eyes on that side as well. His left half was completely white, and had pure blue eyes on that side.

"What is your bidding my lord," the digimon said in a low and dark sounding tone.

"I have a job for you my dear Liarkmon," Drakenmon told the evil digimon.

"Yes my lord, what is the job?" Liarkmon asked. Drakenmon simply smiled as he pressed a button on his chair. The screen in front of the three digimon showed the images of Kouji and Kouichi.

"I want you to find these two, and destroy them," Drakenmon told the digimon. "Make sure though, that they find their spirits first."

"Why?" Psycomon asked. "Shouldn't he try not too?"

"If he wants some fun, he'll let them find those spirits," Drakenmon replied. "And if you absorb those spirits, your power over darkness and light will be more powerful than ever before."

"I understand," Liarkmon bowed. "I'll destroy those two and absorb their spirits." Liarkmon lifted up his right hand and disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Are you sure he can handle those two once they get their spirits, they are really powerful after all," Psycomon said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Drakenmon grinned. "Once he uses his special talent, the brothers of light and darkness will be defeated in no time. Liarkmon is one of my most powerful and loyal digimon. So, he won't fail."

"I hope you're right," Psycomon muttered. She then turned and disappeared into the tower, leaving Drakenmon to deal with whatever plans he had left to accomplish.

* * *

Kouji: It's time to head back to Shibuya, and while on a the train, something mysterious happens, and we end up running into a digimon who controls both darkness and light.

Kouichi: Can we unite and find our spirits in time to defeat this guy.

Kouji: Even with our spirits this is going to be a tough battle. It's time to spirit evolve and win this battle.

Takuya: Next time-The Light and Darkness of Liarkmon! It's going to be one exciting battle, so don't miss it.


End file.
